The present invention relates to a fluid decorative structure, and more particularly to a fluid decorative structure in which two different fluids with different colors and specific weights and a patterned article are contained in the enclosing body. A piston is disposed in the patterned article and driven by magnetic repelling force. By means of magnetic repulsion, the piston is periodically driven to move upward within the patterned article so as to eject the second fluid with heavier specific weight from patterned article and then pump the second fluid into the patterned article. Therefore, a colorful dynamic view is presented by the fluid decorative structure.
A conventional fluid decorative structure is rested on a desk or placed indoors to achieve a decorative effect. Such conventional fluid decorative structure has a hard transparent housing (made of glass or other transparent hard materials). A fluid and decorative articles (such as ships, fishes, etc.) are contained in the housing. The housing is seated on a seat body to form the fluid decorative structure. Such fluid decorative structure can only present a static view for watching and only when manually applying an external force to shake the fluid decorative structure, the internal decorative articles can present a dynamic view. Without the external force, the decorative articles will keep still and present a monotonous visual decorative effect. Moreover, the housing of the decorative structure is made of hard material so that in case of dropping, the housing may be broken and the fluid and decorative articles as well as the hard fragments of the housing will scatter around. Therefore, it is necessary to develop an improved fluid decorative structure which can present dynamic view without manual operation and is not subject to breakage.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a fluid decorative structure including a transparent soft enclosing body and a seat body. A first and a second fluids with As different colors and specific weights are filled into the enclosing body. An insertion member is enclosed in the bottom end of the enclosing body. A patterned article is disposed on the insertion member. The insertion member enclosed in the lower end of the enclosing body is inlaid in an insertion section of top end of the seat body to associate the enclosing body with the seat body. A rotary disc driven by a gear case is disposed in the seat body. At least one magnetic member is disposed at an eccentric portion of the rotary disc. An ejecting device is received in the patterned article and driven by magnetic repelling force. When the rotary disc is rotated, by means of magnetic repulsion, the magnetic member of the rotary disc will drive the ejecting device to upward eject the second fluid with heavier specific weight out of the patterned article. The second fluid then gradually falls as to create a colorful dynamic view.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above fluid decorative structure in which the enclosing body is made of very soft and elastic material and is retained on the seat body. Therefore, a user not only can watch the patterned article enclosed in the enclosing body, but also can squeeze the enclosing body to indirectly touch the patterned article through the enclosing body. Therefore, another type of entertaining effect can be achieved. Moreover, in case of accidental dropping, the soft enclosing body provides a buffering effect to protect the fluid decorative structure from breaking.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: